


glow

by Sunshine_Hunk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: angst???, hunk timetraveling, idk - Freeform, lance´s Altean mark can make people time travel I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_Hunk/pseuds/Sunshine_Hunk
Summary: In that moment, it felt like the time was slowed down. Lance slowly falling down the cliff as his marks started to flow in light blue color. Lance´s pupil changed into more animalistic and it started to glow yellow. Hunk heard rumbling, before a loud roar came and then--





	glow

“Quiz-Uff-“ 

Hunk fell with a loud ´tud´ on the ground, he let out a painful groan.

The war was over, yet the fight for peace wasn’t, not even ten years later. Hunk hadn’t realized how much he missed the old days – when he was a paladin and he was traveling across the universe with his team – until he put on his old uniform he wore when he rode the yellow lion. But he remembers now why he was eager for the fight against the Galra Empire to end. 

Currently he was on an abandon planet, fighting against a group of individuals calling themselves for “the saviors”, they had radicals views and didn’t exactly do things in a peaceful way. This planet was going to become a new place for the humanitarian organization – the one Keith was leader of – to settle on, which is why the Savior´s has planted several bombs across the planet. Why did they do that? _Well, what else are you excepting from terrorist groups._

“Buddy, you okay?” Lance yelled, shooting down the enemy who was trying to hurt Hunk from afar – he was standing beside Pidge who was busy with the bomb – protection her from threats.   

“I will when I go back to Earth!” 

Keith came running down to Hunk, he had more scratches and bruises than them. “We still have one bomb to detained before we can relax.”

“Pidge is on it.” Hunk jerked his head in Pidge´s direction. The bomb was almost as huge as the planes the MFE´s pilot flew. Hunk made his way to Pidge and Lance, wanting to see if Pidge needed any help. He notices a shadow being cast against Lance´s legs and when he took a closer look, he noticed something creeping out behind the bomb. One glance at the knife that perked out, he ran without hesitation in Pidge and Lance´s direction, yelling for them to run. 

“Behind you, Lance!” 

Lance noticed the person behind him and pushed with his Bayard. 

“I am almost finish!” Pidge screamed, she was stressing, she didn’t know which cables that would shut down the bomb. The enemy had pinned Lance down, but Hunk came throw the enemy from Lance. 

“There is no time for that Pidge, get away from the bomb!” Keith shouted through the comm. Hunk looked at his direction to see him fighting with several people. “There is a group heading your direction, get out of the- “

“I did it!” Pidge yelled with happiness, she felt relief and successful in detaining the bombs. She packed her things. “Shiro it is safe for you guys to come down now!” 

“You guys have to get away from the bomb now!” Keith cried out in pain as he got stabbed, Pidge was already on her way to help him. Hunk was mimicking Pidge´s action, until he heard a loud groan behind him. He turned around to see Lance on the ground and the enemy was- was tearing their jacket of?  

It was then Hunk realized what the enemy´s plan was when he saw the small dynamites strapped around their body. Hunk saw Lance freezing when he saw the enemy looming over him. Without hesitation, Hunk sprinted to Lance – helping him up from the ground. 

“H-Hunk, what are you doing?!” He ignored Lance shocked question and focused on getting them safe.  There was a cliff couple of meters in front of them, which would help them from shielding against the bomb the enemy was setting of. But Hunk knew they wouldn’t be able to make it there on time and Lance was limping behind him.

Which was why Hunk grabbed Lance´s hand, pushing them both faster. When they were closer to the cliff, Hunk stopped abrupt and used all of strength to throw Lance over the cliff just when the bomb was set off.

In that moment, it felt like the time was slowed down. Lance slowly falling down the cliff as his marks started to flow in light blue color. Lance´s pupil changed into more animalistic and it started to glow yellow. Hunk heard rumbling, before a loud roar came and then-- 

Then Hunk felt like he was falling. It happened to fast, and it was too bright, it felt like the air was punching his lungs and Hunk finally hit the ground. He heard noises around him, but the ringing in his ears was louder and the world was still bright. His eyes adjusted and he rose from the ground. He felt dizzy, and his legs was shaking. As his vison got more clearer, the ringing in his ear got lower and he could finally breath stabile again. 

Hunk looked around, recognizing the place around him as the Castle of the Lions. _Wait, what?_

“Is that… _Hunk?”_

The voice was familiar. Hunk felt a nostalgic feeling, finding the source of the voice, he noticed the group of people standing in front of him. _What the heck?_ It was Team Voltron, but younger version of it. Hunk tried to make sense of everything, but his brain stopped working when he saw _her_.

In front of him, she stood. _Allura._ She was alive – right in front of him – not a day older since last time he saw her – which was for ten years ago.

He rose from the ground, making his way to Allura. His legs were shaking and tripped a few times. “Allura…” Saying her name felt stranger – he hadn´t said it in a long time but it felt good to say it. Hunk felt a lump in his throat and his vision was starting to get a little blurry. “Y-You are alive.”

“Wh-?” Shock was written on everyone´s face as Hunk came closer to Allura. He stretched out his arms in her direction, wanting to pull Allura in a hug. However, the universe had something else planned. 

The time slowed again, Allura´s marks was glowing in a light color and her eyes too but in the color yellow, it was also formed into more animalistic. The rumbling started before the loud roar came again and Hunk felt like he was going to be sucked away from Allura.

“No-!”

And then Hunk was falling again, his surroundings was bright and the ringing in his ears got louder. He hit a solid ground for what felt like a couple seconds. His sight adjusted to his surroundings – he was back again in his time, but this time he was in the lounge inside the Atlas. 

Gasping for air, Hunk looked around – ignoring his teammates and trying to look for Allura.

Lance came running to Hunk, he fell in front of him and took a hold of Hunk´s shoulder. “Hunk, you back!” His voice was fill with relief and doubt, it was like Lance needed to touch Hunk to realize he was really here.

 “Where is she?!” 

Hunk brushed off Lance´s touch and grabbed his face – touching the marks like that would bring her back. “Wh- All- Where is she Lance?!”

“Woah, slow down buddy.” Lance touched Hunk´s hands, trying to calm him down by stroking it. Hunk grabbing Lance by his shoulders and pulling him closer. “Take me back to her!” 

Lance tried to wiggle out of Hunk´s grasp, but he was to strong. “Who- What are you talking about?”

“Hey Hunk, you okay?” Hunk jumped when he felt another hand on him. It was Pidge. 

Shaking his head, Hunk tried to breath. He had to calm down before he said another word. All this shouting wouldn’t bring Allura back becau-

Taking another deep breath, Hunk brought Lance closer to him unintentional. _Because she is dead._ The tears Hunk held finally broke down. He was shaking and hiccupping, letting out small painful noises. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> idk lol ://  
> tumblr: thesunshine-hunk


End file.
